


[podfic] Flufftober #14: Possibilities

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Embedded Audio, F/F, Flufftober, My First Podfic, Phone Call, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Rachel calls Alexis with a question.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Flufftober #14: Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofspecificstore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flufftober #14: Possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983732) by [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO). 



> thank you [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/works) for having blanket permission to podfic! i had a lovely time recording this and i hope i did it justice for my first time recording a podifc <3
> 
> i would also like to shoutout [kindofspecificstore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/works) for being so kind and encouraging towards my foray into podficcing, hence the gift. _Hop On the Purple Line_ is my next tackle, i didn't forget about it 😉

> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon (🕒) and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x

**Title** : [Flufftober #14: Possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983732)

**Author** : [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO)

**Reader & Cover Artist**: [budd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd)

**Length** : 2:28

**File Size** : 2.3 MB

**Download** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Zyt09la1IHHAKfGuqoqf5qvIeMKET3jW/view?usp=drivesdk) **&** [Cover Art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A9W-ylBL_KOI8sZZBT1PxFlnhx-GSBMo/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, head over to the original text and leave a comment/kudos for the author! 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated as a newbie, so if you have anything you'd like to say, any recommendations for future recordings, etc., please don't hesitate and reach out. you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands) and [tumblr](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com)
> 
> by the way, i'm currently recording with my phone, but i plan on investing in a microphone here soon as i truly did have a lovely time recording <3
> 
>  **UPON RELISTENING** some of the pauses have been cut out so my apologies for the lack of silence in certain places; editing is certainly _not_ where i excel


End file.
